


Side B

by raruna



Series: I don't mean to, but I love you [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raruna/pseuds/raruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to believe it was the right thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side B

_Just tell me you love me, even if you’re lying._

**The odds are against me.**

He had been driving for a few hours now. All the streets were quiet when he had left, but now life was returning as the sun barely rose over the horizon. He knew she would probably be awake soon. And then she would know.

Turning into the parking lot of a local diner, he parked and turned off his car, pocketing the keys and leaving the vehicle.

Stepping into the diner, he seats himself at the bar. A waitress saunters up and asks him for his order with a peculiar smile. He just asks for a coffee, no sugar. He doesn’t bother meeting her eyes, he’s too tired.

His phone vibrates. He answers. It’s his sister, she asks if he’s okay. He’s...fine?

Then she starts talking about _her_ and how she was such a bitch and so high maintenance and she wasn’t worth his time.

Something presses down on his chest at her words and he hangs up. He knew she was just trying to make him feel like he was doing the right thing. But…

He suddenly has the urge to look through the pictures on his phone. His coffee arrives; he mutters his thanks, still not wanting to look at her face. Flipping through the memories, he stops on a particular photo. They were in bed, his fingers in her hair. She was still fast asleep, the drool obvious on her pillow.

He remembers her being mad when he showed her, but later she became fond of it. And she had smiled.

And it takes every fiber of his being to not smack his mug off the counter.

_I’m sorry, baby. I made a mistake._


End file.
